It's Okay to Love Them Both
by idiot-wind89
Summary: What should have happened after that kiss between Elena and Damon on her porch. Rated 'M' for a reason.


**A/N: Hey folks. So I had this idea swimming around in my head ever since 3x10 when Damon and Elena kissed. I know someone has probably already beaten me to this, but I've been writing a little bit of this here and there since the episode aired – I have a very busy university life unfortunately. This is meant to be a one-shot; smut for smut's sake basically, as I have no immediate intention of going anywhere with this. All characters are based off of the television series and not the books. I own nothing related to the Vampire Diaries. Please ignore any spelling or grammatical errors. I write this in my free time, and I don't have the time or the desire to scrutinize every word or sentence. This is just for fun, so please do not send me any hate or writing criticism in the form of reviews. ******

**Basically, in my mind, this is what should have happened after that kiss on the porch. Enjoy : ) **

"I feel like a horrible person," I sighed, as I walked out onto the front porch. 

_The cool night air hitting my face was refreshing, taking my mind off the most recent number of close calls and Jeremy's compulsion. _

"You just saved his life Elena, take it from me estranged is bad, dead is worse," Damon said, giving me his blunt opinion, as he followed behind me out onto the porch.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened the last time I asked you to compel him," I said worriedly, as I began to pace in front of him.

"He found out and he got over it. Again, not dead Elena," Damon said, offering his plain reassurance once more.

_Although my back was to him, I could hear his footsteps approach me. I turned to acknowledge him, somehow anticipating that he would say something that would ease my mind. _

"He's so lucky to have you for a sister," he attempted to remind me. 

"Thank you," I answered, knowing deep down that Damon was being sincere with me. 

_We had reached a point somewhere in our relationship where I could trust that he would be honest with me, particularly about something like that. Despite how much he cared for me, I knew he wouldn't have compelled Jeremy unless he thought it was the best idea. _

"No problem," he smirked in that cocky sort of way of his, injecting a faint hint of humour into the thick shadow of seriousness that penetrated this night, as it had many others. Damon was always good for that.

"Not just for this Damon, for everything. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," I admitted truthfully.

_I was being truthful. Much of my biological family was dead, Jeremy would be gone for his own safety, Stefan had made it painfully clear repeatedly that we were through, and as a result, I knew I was burdening Alaric, Bonnie, and Caroline...but most of all Damon with my problems._

_Damon didn't need to be here. It's not like Klaus had Stefan, and it's not like his original reason for returning to Mystic Falls existed anymore. He should have skipped town a long time ago. Yet he was still here, on my front porch, offering me encouragement and reassurance. I was not naive; I knew he was still very much here because of me. However, I had barely offered him anything that might have motivated him to stay. He should be gone, but he's not. He's still here. The very person I had swore I would never like; someone I thought that I hated, was now one of the last people I knew I could rely on. __  
><em>

_He was staring at me. For a second he seemed surprised at my gratitude, but then his gaze shifted to one of contemplation, and that made me nervous._

"You should know this Elena, Stefan didn't screw us over. He screwed us over, but he had a good reason," Damon explained.

"What?" I asked, unsure of what to expect from Damon's answer.

"He saved Klaus to save me, and then he stole the coffins to get even," Damon revealed, as he increased the distance between us.

"Damon if he did it to protect you, then why would he even do that I m...what does that even mean?" I asked dumbfounded, trying to reconcile the insensitive and detached Stefan I had encountered earlier with the Stefan Damon had just presented me with; the Stefan who appeared to still care about his brother.

"What does it mean?" Damon asked sarcastically. "It means I'm an idiot because I thought for one second that I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore," he said frustratingly.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Guilty for what?" I asked confused by what Damon meant.

_What he meant quickly became apparent as he turned back to face me directly, his blue eyes gazing over me, before finally piercing into mine.  
><em>

"For wanting what I want," he answered quietly, his eyes still fixated upon mine.

_An instant chill ran down my spine with his words, and I couldn't help but feel my hands grow clammy and goose bumps rise on my arms. It was not often my body elicited such a reaction, without fear as a motivating factor; Matt and Stefan quickly crossed my mind as two exceptions. Maybe I was fearful now. I could not be sure._

_As Damon's words and their meaning began to sink in further, I tensed. _

"Damon..." I hesitated, not sure how to respond. 

_I didn't want to be cruel, and shut him down completely. He didn't deserve that after everything he's done for me. It wasn't just about pity either. Deep down a part of me knew I couldn't turn him away completely because I didn't want to. _

"I know, believe me I get it, brother's girl and all," he said, with a small fake smile that hid a long painful history of unrequited love. 

_Without saying another word and with me unsure of what else to say, he turned towards the porch stairs._

_Much to my surprise, he stopped halfway down, and I waited, curious to know where Damon's thoughts had led him next. _

"No, no you know what?" he said, turning back to me, with a decided look on his face. "If I'm gonna feel guilty about something, I'm gonna feel guilty about this," he concluded, as he moved towards me swiftly.

_I had no time to react before his lips landed smoothly and unexpectedly upon mine.  
><em>

_In an instant that chill down my back, the goose bumps on my skin, and the clammy hands returned as his lips gently massaged my lower lip._

_His cool hands cradled the hot flesh of my cheeks, instantly giving away my surprise and instant arousal.  
><em>

_Reason made every effort to intervene, and I attempted to pull his hands away with my own, but I couldn't do it. I let him kiss me, and as he began to pull away, I knew that letting him kiss me went way beyond any pity I felt for him. I had realized then that I wanted him to kiss me...and I had been wanting him to make that move again for some time, fearful that after all my rejections, it might never happen. Certainly that desire did not come without guilt, but at this time it was hard to feel anything but passion and lust. _

_When the kiss was broken, I opened my eyes to find his staring back at mine. I didn't know what my facial expression looked like, but I suspected it displayed a combination of uncertainty, surprise, and want; much the same as Damon's own expression. _

"Goodnight," he said softly, before quickly resuming his decision to leave.

_My mind was racing, trying to process everything, trying to figure out what to do or say next. Moreover, my blood was still racing, reacting to the surprise and excitement, something I'm sure that had not been lost on Damon._

_I bit my lip in contemplation, as I watched Damon head for his car. I could go back inside, let Damon leave, and we'd probably awkwardly pretend this never happened, until it happened again, or I could act on the feelings that Damon had an uncanny ability to stir up inside of me.  
><em>

_My past with Stefan instantly crossed my mind, accompanied by a tremendous wave of guilt, but then our most recent past crossed my mind; our recent past where he abandoned and betrayed me. Certainly I had come to expect that behaviour from Damon, but never from Stefan, which is why it hurt a million times more._

_Those bitter thoughts then turned to what and who I had lost this year. If those losses had made me realize anything, it was that life was too short to contemplate and overanalyze every decision, or to reject an inconvenient opportunity. I had almost lost Damon this past year too, and had that happened, he would have never kissed me as he just did. I knew that I would regret it if I never gave Damon a chance. I had to give Damon a chance. I had to give us a chance. _

"Damon, wait," I said.

_He stopped, just about to step off the walk way onto the road. He turned around hesitantly, looking back at me on the porch, with an unsure look on his face. I could only guess that he thought I was about to scold him for crossing the line. _

_Casting away my own uncertainties, I swallowed hard and stepped off the porch towards him, breaking out into a speed walk as I approached him eagerly. _

_I half expected him to back away, probably assuming that he was about to receive another slap across the face. _

_Taking his face in my hands, I kissed him much the same way that he had kissed me, only this time with more hunger and desire. _

_His initial hesitancy told me that I had caught him off guard, but he quickly responded the way I wanted him to. _

_Without pulling away to question my intentions and my insanity, he kissed me back, pulling me closer to him by my waist. _

_My tongue glided across his lower lip, meeting his tongue as he parted his lips wider. _

_This was the kiss that I had tried so hard not to fantasize about; the one that had been occupying my thoughts on occasion ever since Damon and I had become closer._

_It was intense, fiery, passionate, and emotional all at the same time. _

_The fact that we were making out on my sidewalk, out in the open, for anyone to see had only begun to dawn on me. _

_My hands slowly departed from his face, resting around his neck, as his own continued to grip my hips tightly. _

_As I became self conscious of our surroundings I considered what to do next. Should I break our embrace, say goodnight, and go back inside? Or should I let this continue? _

_The smell of Damon's spicy cologne, the leather of his jacket, and the scent of our arousal was intoxicating; and the feel of his lips, hot breath, and fingertips on my body was more than enough to convince my more rational side to take the night off. _

_Damon and I would finally stop dancing around the sexual and emotional tension between us. Tonight we would block out all other thoughts and just explore the forbidden side to our relationship. _

_It seemed as though Damon was reading my mind, as he wrapped his arms around me and flashed us speedily back onto the porch where he proceeded to push me up against the exterior wall of my house. _

_The front door was still open, and I anticipated Alaric to step out at any moment and catch us. _

_As Damon's lips descended upon my neck, I could only hope that he was keeping one ear out for Alaric or even Jeremy. I was breathing too heavy to hear my own thoughts, let alone the presence of someone else. _

_It wasn't long before I was stunned and angered by the sudden departure of Damon's lips against my collar bone. _

_He distanced himself from me quickly, pointing silently towards the door. _

_I tried to compose myself in the few seconds I had, but Alaric appeared in the doorway sooner than I would have liked. _

_Judging by the way he looked to Damon and then to me, I knew he knew that something was up. _

_My heart was pounding and I my breathing was still heightened, as I attempted to lean against the house casually, trying my best to look anything but sexually aroused. _

"Is everything okay?" Alaric asked curiously, fishing for the truth.

_Damon shrugged. _

"As okay as it could be Ric. Just another chaotic night in Mystic Falls," Damon said sombrely, flashing a sympathetic look in my direction.

"Are you alright Elena?" Alaric then asked me, deciding that Damon's response was not enough for him.

_I sighed, forcing a depressed glance for Alaric. _

"I'll be fine eventually. It's just been a long night," I said, not exactly lying.

_He nodded. _

"Jeremy's passed out upstairs. I'm gonna head home. Call me if you need anything," he urged, stepping towards the stairs.

_I approached him, wanting to make this convincing. I did not want Alaric second guessing what had been going on between Damon and I prior to him stepping onto the porch. As far as he knew, Damon was simply consoling me. _

"Alaric thanks so much for everything," I said truthfully.

"You're welcome," he replied, as he split his attention between Damon and me.

_I smiled at him. _

"Night," he said simply.

"Night Ric," Damon answered.

"See you in class," I added for myself.

_Alaric appeared satisfied, and with that, he walked down the steps towards his vehicle. _

_Damon and I stood there quietly, watching him as he climbed into his car and turned the ignition. _

_My eyes travelled from Damon to Alaric's car, back and forth until Alaric's car shifted into drive and departed down the street. _

_The two of us stood there, on the porch quietly debating on what to do next. I think Alaric's presence had injected a dose of reality into our situation. _

"I think I should go," Damon said, politely lying to offer me a way out if I wanted it.

_It was clear that leaving was the last thing he wanted to do. _

_He started for the stairs. _

"No. Damon, I want you to stay," I said underneath my breath, but loud enough for him to hear.

_I'm sure he didn't even need me to say that. He was a vampire and all, he could probably sense the blood still coursing through my veins at a heightened pace. _

_Turning around, he looked at me seriously, but I could sense a look of relief and intrigue on his face. _

"Are you sure?" he asked.

_I had never seen him act so patiently before; somewhere in the back of my mind my sense of humour found it amusing. _

"I think we've already crossed the line," I admitted, pushing my hair out of my face. "If we don't do this tonight Damon I'm not sure I'll ever be brave enough cross the line again," I thought aloud.

_I turned away from Damon towards the front door, trying to keep focused, not wanting to think about all the heartache that had brought us to this moment. _

_Another chill ran down my spine, sensing Damon directly behind me. _

_I bit my lip as his fingertips brushed my hair to the side, tracing the length of my neck and my collarbone. _

"I don't want you to regret this..." he admitted, subtly acknowledging my feelings that still lingered for his brother.

I nodded slightly, tensing as his hands rested on my upper arms.

"I can't make any promises for tomorrow Damon," I said, wanting to be honest. "All I can promise you is tonight," I said softly, trying not to become emotional.

_He kissed my neck gently, allowing his lips to linger by my ear. _

"I know..." he reassured, before turning me around to face him "Just give me tonight," he requested.

_I closed my eyes as I considered the proposition and pushed my second thoughts to the side. I nodded. _

"Okay," I whispered.

_His hand touched my chin, guiding my lips towards his. _

_I felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I pressed my lips hesitantly against his. The sparks and the heat returned instantly however, and I deepened the kiss wanting more. _

_He took my hands, placing them securely around his neck, as if to tell me that it was okay for me to touch him. _

_I surprised myself as I boldly made the next move, pulling the collar of his jacket towards me while I stepped backwards, indicating that I wanted to go inside. _

_It was his turn to surprise me as he used his vampire speed to take us both into the foyer. _

_I was caught between Damon and the stair post, and I couldn't help but think back to when Damon had me in a similar position; that time had been under more threatening circumstances when he forced himself into my house looking for Stefan. _

_Then, I never would have imagined Damon and I like this. _

_As we parted from another lustful kiss, my attention became focused on Jeremy upstairs asleep. I looked up, pointing to the second floor, reminding Damon of Jeremy. _

_Damon smirked and shrugged, letting me know he could care less about Jeremy hearing us. _

_I glared at him disapprovingly. _

"I can keep quiet," he said. "But I'm not so sure you'll be able to," he said playfully, kissing the sensitive flesh under my jaw.

_His words made me weak in the knees with anticipation. _

"Let's go upstairs," I whispered, grabbing his hand.

_I moved towards the stairs as his hand clenched around mine. His hand was warm, almost clammy like my own hands had been earlier. The thought of Damon being nervous intrigued me. _

_Leading him up the stairs to my room instantly triggered flashbacks to my first time with Stefan at the boarding house. _

_I cringed, trying not to think about it. After everything Stefan had done, I tried to convince myself that I had no reason to feel guilty for this; for wanting Damon. _

"Kiss me," I urged Damon as we reached the landing.

_Stepping up to my level, he obliged, taking my face in his hands once more, kissing me hard. _

_The kiss brought my focus back to where I wanted it, and with the reassurance, I continued up the stairs to my bedroom door with Damon following close behind. _

_I opened the door quietly, knowing the last thing I wanted was for Jeremy to hear us. Damon could just compel him to forget, but I knew didn't want to suffer the initial embarrassment of the scenario._

_My room was dark, but I managed to find my way to my nightstand to turn on the lamp. _

_I noticed Damon from the corner of my eye walking into the room slowly, looking around cautiously as if surprised to be here like this. _

_The door was opened to the jack and jill bathroom Jeremy and I shared, so I quickly fixed that by shutting and locking it. _

_When I turned back towards Damon, I jumped slightly when I found him directly behind me, staring at me with those hypnotic blue eyes. _

_His jacket had been removed, which I quickly noted was sitting on my window bench. _

_The black shirt he was wearing hugged his body in the right places, hinting at his toned arms and stomach underneath. _

_He kissed me again, this kiss hungrier than the last. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, as his own worked up the courage to explore the curves of my own torso. _

_I knew he was trying to take this slowly; to savour this moment together, but I wasn't surprised when his hands crept underneath the edges of my shirt with the intention of removing it. _

_Standing back from him, he looked like he was about to apologize for moving too quickly; hence his look of surprise when I lifted my shirt up over my head, dropping it in a pile on the floor. _

_As much as I wanted this to last forever, the pulsating heat between my legs told me to speed up the pace. _

_I stood there in front of him self-consciously for a moment as his eyes travelled over my modest cleavage that peeked out from my black lace bra. _

_For a second, as with Stefan, I wondered if this was nothing new for Damon. I mean, he had been with Katherine. _

"If you're wondering...Katherine doesn't have shit on you," he joked, trying to lighten up the almost awkward situation with a more awkward comment.

_I smiled, appreciating his ability to know exactly what I was thinking about even with the vervaine. _

"No, I wasn't wondering," I lied unconvincingly. "But thanks for letting me know," I added as I played with the lower hem of his shirt.

_My wrists guided the shirt upwards as the palms of my hands glided over the smooth skin of his stomach. _

_With my own hands busy, Damon took it upon himself to lift his shirt the rest of the way before discarding it behind him. _

_I drank in the sight of his bare chest and the way his pants hung on his bare hips. _

"It's not polite to stare Elena," he chided.

_My jaw that had parted slightly from the view quickly closed and I pulled my hands away from him. _

_He laughed as I rolled my eyes. _

"Come here," he instructed, pulling me into him.

_The feel of his bare skin against my own was startling, comforting and hot all at the same time. _

_He kissed me again, softly this time, letting his tongue play along my lower lip. _

_I shook lightly as his fingertips slid up my spine, settling around the hook of my bra. _

_His feverish kisses distracted from any of my inhibitions and I allowed him, without protest, to unclasp my bra. _

_As if an automatic reflex, my hands instinctively caught the front of my bra as the cups fell away from my breasts. _

_I could feel Damon's lips curve into a smile as he broke the kiss. _

"Really Elena? I didn't know we were in the ninth grade," he mused, again, trying to make me feel comfortable by joking.

"Have you ever even been in the 'ninth grade' Damon?" I asked smartly, taking a small jab at his real age. "If we were in the ninth grade Damon, then I wouldn't be doing this," I remarked, as I bought my hands down to his belt buckle, allowing the straps of my bra to slide down my arms.

_I pulled my hands away from his belt for a moment to allow my bra to fall completely off before returning to his pants_

_His belt came undone with ease, and then I proceeded to undo the button and zipper of his pants, relieving the tightness his apparent erection had created. _

_He stopped me before I could pull his pants completely off, but I had seen enough to know that he wasn't wearing boxers. _

"You would go commando," I remarked almost sarcastically.

_He flashed me one of those devious grins of his. _

"My turn," he informed me, placing his own fingers around the edges of my pants, fumbling quickly with the button and the zipper.

_Unexpectedly Damon dropped to his knees to pull the tight fabric of my pants down my thighs. _

"Although it would be extremely sexy if you also went commando, wondering what pair of panties you're wearing is one of my favourite things to fantasize about when I see you," he informed me.

_I smacked him playfully over the head for admitting to that, but I could not deny the rush of arousal that instantly surged to my centre from his words. _

_The sight of Damon on his knees before me was extremely erotic. The thin fabric of my panties did nothing to shield my most sensitive flesh from his hot breath. _

_He smiled as my black lace boy short underwear came into view. _

"I was hoping you'd be wearing these ones," he explained, half jokingly, half seriously, as he helped me step out of my boots and then finally my pants.

_I could feel my face go red._

_He stood up, holding my gaze with his own, as if putting me under some natural compulsion. _

_In a flash, he was behind me. _

_Not being able to see him made me feel anxious, but anxious in a good way. _

_His forearm wrapped around my stomach, pulling me against him so that my ass was firmly against his growing erection and my back was flush against his chest _

_He nudged my head to the side with his cheek, exploring the exposed flesh of my neck and shoulder with his lips, considerate enough not to linger in one place too long. _

_I closed my eyes and allowed my head to fall back against his shoulder, moaning softly as the other hand that wasn't holding me firmly in place moved slowly over each of my breasts. _

"You're beautiful Elena," Damon said under his breath as his lips found their way to my ear lobe.

_It was such an overused compliment, but there was something so sincere in Damon's voice that provoked a smile from me. _

_He moved to the other side of me, his lips attending to my other bare shoulder, as the hand that had been holding me in place began to drift lower on my abdomen. _

_My breathing hitched as his fingertips drifted teasingly over the fabric of my underwear, while his other hand continued to arouse the sensitive flesh of my nipples. _

_Two could play at that game, I thought, using one of my hands to reach behind me and brush over his erection still covered by his pants. _

_Once I managed to reach inside his pants, he inhaled sharply against my neck. _

_His dick was as big as I expected it to be, it wasn't too small or too big, and as I grasped it in my hand, I could tell that he had a bit more girth than Stefan. _

_I scolded myself for letting my thoughts drift to Stefan, but it was an innocent observation. _

_As Damon continued his agonizing exploration of my covered centre, I clenched my thighs together hoping to heighten the pressure. _

"Touch me," I huffed in frustration.

_I don't think Damon was expecting any assertiveness from me whatsoever. I guess I had more of Katherine's personality in me than I thought. _

_My free hand pulled the material of my underwear to the side, exposing my aching clit to the cool air. _

_His middle and index fingers dipped carefully between my folds, using my ample wetness to lubricate them. _

_He used his other hand to hold me firmly against him, preventing me from squirming while he grazed both fingers over my sensitive bud slowly and repeatedly. _

_I continued to stroke his cock in a similar fashion, knowing that I was probably driving him crazy. Fair is fair, I thought. _

_As his strokes to my clit become more intense, I couldn't help but let out a louder moan of appreciation; a sign of gratitude that was quickly met with Damon's free hand against my mouth. _

"Shhhh," he instructed, as he loosened his hand from my lips, allowing one of his fingers to remain, tracing the outline of my bottom lip.

_I parted my mouth, allowing the tip of his finger into my mouth, knowing that it would serve the dual purpose of stifling my moans and turning Damon on immensely. _

_That kind of teasing didn't last for long before he turned me towards him by my wrist, a little too roughly I thought; I assumed he was too preoccupied keeping his other impulses in check to be too concerned with this vampire strength. _

_I kissed him forcefully, dismayed by the removal of the wonderful friction he had been supplying between my legs with his fingers once he turned me around. _

_His powerful, but passionate kiss back suggested he was also unsatisfied with the fact that my hand was no longer supplying him with the friction he craved either. _

_When his left leg nudged my bare right leg, I reacted by stepping backwards, something I suspected Damon had intended, as the backs of my legs eventually came into contact with my bed. _

_Damon parted the kiss, allowing me the opportunity to sit back on the mattress, while he stepped out of his pants. _

_I could feel my body tense as I sat down on the bed, keeping my eyes fixed on Damon's. _

_He was hovering over me, watching me fervidly, as I lay back on the bed before him._

_This was another one of those moments where this became "real" for me. Here I was, lying on my bed, half naked under the lustful eye of Damon Salvatore; something that I had often discretely thought about, but never truly anticipated would happen. Now, it seemed crazy and completely rational all at once. _

_Deep down I knew being here with Damon like this was questionable given my past with his brother, but at the same time I couldn't help but find it questionable not to act on my feelings, my desires, what, at least part of my heart was telling me to do. _

_As the distance between us continued, and Damon's stare intensified, I became anxious and slightly uncomfortable. _

"What?" I asked as I began to wonder if he had noticed some imperfection with my body.

_I straightened myself on the bed so that my head could rest against one of my pillows. _

"I just can't believe that this isn't some cruel dream," he admitted, with a soft smile as he climbed onto my bed.

_He coaxed my legs open, placing himself over top of me. His bare manhood pressed sinfully close to my centre. _

_He held himself up above me with one of his elbows. _

"Well it's not a dream," I reassured him, reaching up to place my warm hand on his cheek.

_He grinned, using his free hand to kiss the hand I had brought to his face. _

_I laughed to myself on the inside, taking note of the old world tradition from his past lives that hinted at his true age. I loved those little behaviours from both Stefan and him. _

_That hand soon mimicked my own previous gesture, by stroking the side of my face and brushing my hair back. _

_Certainly Damon and I had shared some tender moments together, but it was still a little strange to see Damon so emotionally vulnerable and gentle. It was different. It was refreshing. It was the side to him that always intrigued me most. _

_I rested my hands around his neck, pulling him down towards me to kiss him again. _

_He used his free hand to help himself to my bare skin, running his hand up my thigh, onto my stomach and then past my breast, provoking me to buck my hips upwards into his. _

_I wrapped my legs around his hips trying to savour all the contact with him that I could get. _

_His kisses moved teasingly from my lips to my neck. _

"I need to taste you Elena," he admitted against my ear, sounding almost out of breath.

_Up until that point, I had nearly forgotten that Damon was a vampire; he seemed to be able to keep his vampire urges under control despite the circumstances. _

_I tensed under his touch, recalling the painful feeling of being bitten. Certainly I had shared my blood willingly with Stefan, but when we were together he never bit me. _

"Damon, I don't think..." I hesitated.

_He kissed my neck through muffled laughs. _

"No Elena, I don't mean like that," he paused, stopping to place a few more kisses down to my chest.

_He looked up at me, a stupid grin on his face. _

"I mean like this," he said suggestively.

_I took the hint as his lips began to descend further, stopping for a few moments to pay attention to my pert nipples, before moving down past my navel. _

_My legs were practically shaking as he removed my soaked panties. _

_I quickly stopped myself from over thinking anything, and instead revelled in the sight of Damon inching up my thighs with his mouth, his eyes never wavering from mine. _

_He teased me relentlessly, placing his lips everywhere but where I wanted them. _

_When he finally softly kissed my aching clit, I nearly felt close to orgasm just from that alone. _

_As much as I wanted to watch him, I couldn't help but let my eyes close and my head fall back into the pillows. _

_He licked and sucked expertly at the tingling flesh between my legs, while penetrating my dripping hole with two of his fingers. _

_I moaned under my breath, trying hard to suppress it. _

"Please don't stop," I whispered, curling my fingers in his now messy hair to make my point clear.

_With his tongue drawing lazy circles around my clit, slowly coaxing out my orgasm, I knew that this would be the fastest I had ever came before. I was so close. _

"I'm gonna..." my warning of my quick approaching orgasm was useless as half way into it the familiar feeling of those oh so pleasurable spasms began to overwhelm me."Mmm fuck," was all I managed to finish the sentence with as Damon continued his stimulation and my body continued to respond with small little aftershocks.

_As I came down from my natural high, Damon returned to his position over top of me. _

_I couldn't remember the last time I felt this relaxed, and I imagined that I probably had the stupidest smile on my face. _

_Damon's smirk confirmed it. _

_He kissed me before I had the chance to say anything, enabling me to taste my lingering orgasm on his lips. _

"I don't think I've ever heard you say the 'f' word before," he remarked.

"Well I guess your bad influence is rubbing off on me," I retorted with an arched eyebrow.

_He grinned, into another kiss. _

_The intermission after my orgasm didn't last long. We soon found ourselves in another heated make out session. _

_By the way Damon's hips were grinding into mine, I could tell that he was growing antsy, but for some reason he was holding back. _

"Elena, I want you," he said in between intense kisses and laboured breathing. "I can't wait anymore," he admitted.

_It was if he was waiting for me to refuse him; waiting for me to come to my senses and push him away. This was his subtle warning that if we crossed this line he had no intention of stopping part way through if I changed my mind. _

_I don't know why he even entertained the thought of my rejection; my body was still clearly hungry for more. _

"I want you Damon," I admitted, with full realization of where we were about to go.

_As much as I wanted to pause to repay Damon for the oral attention he had given me, the desire to feel Damon inside of me was greater. _

_I spread my legs a little, pressing my hips into his length, hoping he would take the hint. _

_He kissed my lower lip, sucking on it a little, before planting small but eager kisses along my neck. _

"Tell me what you want," he spoke against my skin.

_He raised his head above me, staring at me intensely as he waited for my answer. _

_I glanced back at him, running my tongue between my lips as I prepared to say what I knew he wanted to hear. _

"I want you to fuck me Damon," I whispered seductively and truly impatiently against his ear.

_My core was aching for him. _

_His eyes seem to light up with my naughty admission. _

_I could feel his hand fumbling in between us, as he positioned the tip of his penis at my opening. _

_He pushed his hips down towards mine slowly, gauging my reaction. _

_We were both staring at each other intently, the sound of our heavy breathing occupying the silence of the room. _

_He thrust his hips a little deeper this time, pushing himself part way inside of me, allowing me time to adjust. _

_Sure, I was not a virgin, and no, he was not abnormally large by any means, and yes, I was dripping wet with excitement but I couldn't even recall the last time I had sex, so needless to say his initial intrusion was uncomfortable. _

_He repeated these shallow thrusts a few more times, then, he entered me completely, my womanhood accommodating him with near ease by this point. _

_Both of us sucked in a deep breath as it happened. _

_Damon looked overwhelmed, surely with pleasure, but I could sense a mix of other emotions on his face, one's I could not be sure of. _

_I reached up once more to bring him down for a kiss, as he pulled out and pushed himself inside of me once more. _

_I whimpered with pleasure as he continued. _

_At one point I bit into Damon's shoulder, to conceal my verbal appreciation. _

_Damon was no better; despite the fact he had claimed he could stay quiet. _

_He moaned blissfully into the pillow underneath me as he quickened the speed of his thrusts. _

"You feel amazing," he exclaimed, his voice dulled by the fabric.

_My face still reddened despite the situation we were already in. He always knew when to say what. _

_In an effort to encourage him to go deeper, I wrapped my calves tightly around his lower back. _

_With each one of his thrusts, my finger nails dug a little deeper into his back, but judging by his pleasurable expressions, I don't think he minded. _

_It felt euphoric, but I wanted to switch places. One, I was curious; two, Damon had really been putting in most of the effort all night; and three, I wanted to be in control of him for once...well as much as any human could be in control of a vampire. _

_I pressed my hands to his chest, signalling politely for him to stop. _

_He did. _

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, almost in a panic.

_I reassured him with a smirk, as I pushed him, directing him to fall on his back on the bed beside me. _

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to be on top," I explained casually, as I climbed over top of him.

"Ohh...kay," he said, a little surprised by my assertiveness, but pleased nonetheless, as his small grin gave him away.

_I held his length firmly in my hand, guiding him inside of me as I lowered myself down. _

_Damon grunted against his closed lips as he watched and felt everything. _

_It was clear he enjoyed the new view and that eased my self-consciousness. _

_I closed my eyes to concentrate on developing a steady rhythm and to savour the delicious feeling of Damon inside of me. _

_Leaning back, I rode Damon's erection at a moderate pace, while his hands reached up to roam the front of my body, eventually cupping my breasts and thumbing my nipples, before one hand made a welcomed stop at the sensitive bud of flesh between my legs . _

_When the position became too much for me, I fell forward against his chest with my hair falling around his face. _

_He tucked strands of my loose hair behind my ears as both of his hands held the sides of my face. _

_I leaned in to taste his lips some more. _

_He soon let go of my face in favour of my hips instead, provoking me to ride him a little faster. _

_As my hips rolled against his, the pressure of his pubic bone against my clit worked at building up more divine tension between my thighs. _

_I peered down at Damon, taking advantage of the fact that his eyes were clenched shut, likely riding a wave of pleasure, or trying to hold back from indulging too much. He was beautiful, something I hadn't fully appreciated until now. Everything about him was perfect. I took note of his simple facial expresses, the way they changed with each move of my hips upwards and downwards, impressed that I had such an effect on him; I was turned on by the fact that he was turned on. _

_He took me by surprise when his eyes shot open to stare back at me. _

_I blushed, and smiled at him, letting my own eyes fall shut, concentrating on my orgasm that I knew was coming soon. _

_With my clit pressed firmly against him and my nipples teased by the skin of his chest as I rocked my hips it didn't take long before I was on the threshold. _

_I kissed Damon's neck hungrily, trying to hold back to prolong the delightful feeling of anticipation. _

_His fingertips ran down the spine of my back, digging into my hips once more. _

_I dug my own fingertips of my one hand into the blankets, while another hand weaved itself into Damon's hair, all in an effort to prevent myself from moaning too loudly. _

_As if he sensed my impending orgasm, he whispered seductively into my ear. _

"Let go Elena." he urged.

_I did. _

"I'm cumming," I cried elatedly, as I felt my vagina rhythmically and pleasurably contract around his member.

_Damon groaned loudly in response, using his hands to slam my hips down hard against his erection one more time before cumming inside of me. _

_I lay there limp over Damon's chest, with him still inside of me. Both of us were practically gasping for air as we came down from our climaxes. _

_He soon lifted me up, sitting the both of us up so that I was straddling his lap. _

_As our bodies fell apart from each other's, the cool air of the room danced along my skin, provoking me to shiver. _

_Damon brought me closer, tucking my hair behind my shoulders and wrapping his arms around my back. _

_He kissed my bottom lip lightly, followed by the top, and I soon followed suit, kissing his lips back. We did this for awhile; perhaps because we both didn't want this night with each other to be over. We didn't want to go back to reality just yet. _

"Lay down," Damon suggested, as we both began to grow tired.

_I slipped off of him, peeling back the mussed blankets from our earlier activities and climbed underneath. _

_To my satisfaction, Damon followed close behind, crawling underneath the blankets, allowing me to curl up beside him. _

_He turned out the lamp on my nightstand, leaving us both together in the darkness of my room, but alone with our thoughts. _

"Do you regret it?" Damon finally spoke, obviously hesitant to even ask.

"No," I said, somewhat startled by the immediacy and certainty of my response.

_I reconsidered my answer to myself, still finding no lingering feeling of regret, despite the circumstances provoking our tryst. _

_Silence soon returned as we lay there quietly, listening to each other's steady breathing. _

_Wanting to lighten the mood to push any dissonance out of my head, I smirked as the fact that Damon was actually sort of cuddling with me sunk in. _

"What's so funny?" he asked, obviously hearing the small chuckle that had escaped under my breath.

"I'm just surprised you're staying here. I always pegged you for a 'cum and run' kind of guy," I mused.

_He laughed. _

"I usually am that guy," he answered, his voice turning serious. "But I promised you that I would never leave you, and I really don't want to be anywhere else," he added.

_My lips curved into a small smile. _

_Again, he always knew what to say and when to say it. _

"Good night Elena," he whispered.

_I closed my eyes, sighing out of contentment. _

"Good night Damon."

_Damon did eventually leave, waking me slightly with a soft kiss to my cheek as the sun began to rise. I protested his leaving minimally, barely awake to consciously process what was going on. He probably planned it that way. Despite my feelings to the contrary, I knew his early morning departure was for the best. _

_As I attempted to fall back to sleep my thoughts drifted between Stefan and Damon and everything I had shared with the both of them; the good and the bad. _

_I then thought back to what Katherine had told me._

_It had to be okay to love them both. _


End file.
